


we are all made of stars

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are all made of stars

_The enigma of August._  
_Season of dust and teenage arson._

*

Remus loves fire, brilliant orange tongues of warmth and power, translucent blue of heat and destruction. He loves the smell of sulfur and wood after he puts out a match, loves to feel the tiny nip of flame as he snuffs it between elegant forefinger and callused thumb.

Remus can sit for hours staring into a fire, even in the heat of August, wearing that faraway look that still sparks a bit of jealousy deep down in Sirius's gut, because he wonders what memories, thoughts, dreams, put that rapturous look on Remus's face. He hopes they're all of him--nights of feverish, desperate kisses and touches like tongues of flame along sweat-slicked skin and sweat-soaked sheets, mornings curled together in lazy, cozy warmth, long afternoons of desire kindled, banked and rekindled--and fears they're not.

 _We are all fire,_ he said once, and everyone had laughed, but late at night he'd whispered it against Sirius's mouth in the white hot afterglow. _We are all stars._

In the flickering light of the bonfire, stars wheeling overhead, Sirius presses Remus to the cool grass, lips and hands seeking warm, secret skin beneath clothes, urgent and heated, and murmurs, "So let us burn."

*


End file.
